Surpassing the Wall
by Shadow-Dragon5
Summary: Sometimes, the past won't go away; and for Marche.… It will lead to deadly consequences....


Shadow: Hello all! I'm Shadow-Dragon5, some of you already know me, but if you don't, you can call me Shadow. And these two are Saturos and Siegfried, who hail from Golden Sun and the Soul Calibur/Blade series, respectively.  
  
Saturos: Shouldn't you be working on more Proxshipping?  
  
Shadow: Falling Up is progressing fine. I'm just working from a different game than GS at the moment.  
  
Siegfried: And how long will this break last? Several millennia?  
  
Shadow: Har har, very funny. Anyway, I do not own the rights to Golden- er... Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. SquareEnix does, understand?  
  
A/N: And so it begins... let me explain some things about this fic. First, I've never played the original FFT, or any other FF. Second, I'm using my rather small clan for this fic, but this is a Ritz/Marche at heart. Third, the rating is for blood, language, drinking, death, and other stuff. Fourth, this fic takes place after or around the end of the entire game, after the corrupt judge plotline, meaning Clan Borzoi, the Redwings and Gukko have already been defeated after his return, and now they're out for blood. Fifth, well, I'm a bad updater, so I beg you not to kill me in advance.  
  
Surpassing The Wall: Prologue: The Raven and the Knight  
  
* * * * * * * Prologue * * * * * * * *  
  
The prison was horrid, gloomy, damp, bitter, drafty and generally uncomfortable.  
  
But that didn't matter to him.  
  
His dreams had long been crushed along with his duo of assassins, Celia and Redy. His long beaten countenance resignedly scanned his cell, Redy was leaning against the back wall as typical, and Celia was resting on her cot. Sitting on a cot himself, Silverlock, the Arc Knight of Borzoi, seemed more like a demoralized bum than the once magnificent warrior he was. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a slight movement in the corridor, and then a clunk of an armored body hitting the floor.  
  
"Clan Nutssy..." was his vengeful growl.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Arc Knight stood triumphant over the red-headed girl, she was kneeling, barely able to stay conscious. Silverlock licked his chops as he raised his blade to finish her.  
  
"Don't you dare...!" came the roar from the templar who had just taken down Celia. Silverlock grinned malignantly at the Bangaa, and turned a second too late to see the young blonde boy rush him in absolute fury.  
  
The only thing he remembered after that was the judge binding his hands and leading him away....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He lazily lifted his head as a paladin, garbed in robes with the slightest reddish hue, stopped at his cell. The two locked eyes for an instant in unspoken respect.  
  
"Tsk tsk, did they really keep you in such a disgusting place? I ought to lift this trouble off of you..." the man chortled to the Bangaa within as he smugly unlocked the cell.  
  
"What perplexess me, Raven, iss how you esscaped the judgess..." Silverlock replied with his usual hiss.  
  
Raven appeared flabbergasted by Silverlock's comment. "So you haven't heard..."  
  
"About what?" came the ornery reply.  
  
"The judges in Cyril, Baguba, and even here in Sprohm were arrested after their failed coup against the Judgemaster."  
  
The Arc Knight nearly fell out of his cot, sure, not all the judges were as moral as they were supposed to be... but a coup? That would be something he wouldn't even expect from Gukko! He may not have been a criminal, and on the cruel side, but that would be out of even the deceased Rukavi's honor.  
  
"I can see you're surprised..." the paladin continued, opening the door and allowing the trio out. "But there's something a little more pressing than a petty judge war at the moment."  
  
"And that would be...?" Silverlock questioned as he stepped over a knocked out defender and then a templar.  
  
Raven turned to face him, and in a deadly serious tone of voice, said the three words Silverlock least expected. "Gukko... is alive."  
  
This time, Silverlock walked straight into one of the bars in the doorway. 


End file.
